And Then There Were None - TWIST ENDING
After reading Dia's amazing story, I had a twist ending in mind for days after. So, here it is. :P There might be some . . . Interesting parts. A.K.A., gore. Also, I might get some character personalities wrong. Asmo was tired. There was still blood on their coat from shooting Elliott. God, how had they been so foolish? Elliott was the obvious killer from the start. They had been too trusting. After all, members of law enforcement were meant to uphold the law. It's only natural that sort of power would go to his head. Damn. Asmo slowly realized that they had been going up the stairs to their room. That's odd. They had left the revolver on the table. Asmo was too tired to place it anywhere else. All they could think about was rest after this week of Hell. As they walked in their room, they slowly realized that leaving the revolver on the table had been a horrible mistake. Someone was behind them. And they had the revolver. Asmo shut his eyes and raised his head. "Go ahead. Do it." He dared to the entity behind him. There was a time of heavy silence and lingering pressure. '' Click. '' A click. Of an empty revolver. With no bullets. No ammo. Nothing. Asmo whipped about, a devious smirk snaking across his face, his eye gleaming. Facing the stunned Cailen, he said: "Looking for these?" Asmo hissed mischievously, dipping a hand into his pocket and deftly holding the three revolver bullets between his fingers, holding them up and taunting the newly-found murderer. He wasn't tired enough as to forget to unload a dangerous gun like that. "No!" Cailen screeched. She continued to pull the trigger, resulting in multiple feverish, pointless clicking breaking the echoing silence. "No!" "Oh, yes!" Asmo's eyes fixed themselves upon a new target. Cailen, stunned and paralyzed with incredulous disbelief and slight fear, started shaking erratically, the revolver dropping out of his hands. Looking to stare at what used to be his target, Cailen looked up, and saw a manic gleam take hold of the usually calm Asmodium. "No! No, no no!" Cailen screeched, before fleeing the area, stumbling from wild fear. Asmo bound after him. Eventually, Cailen's luck ran out, and he had slipped on the slick tile and slammed face-first into a door.* Dazed, Cailen shook his head, trying to clear the muddledness resulting from his impact, but he had wasted his time--a shadow fell over him. "Don't!" Cailen demanded, voice shrill. "Don't you dare!" "Dare? Me? Oh, no." Asmo hissed, stepping in front of Cailen and gripping onto his throat. Cailen gagged at the one-handed chokehold, and stared at the smiling, glaring face in front of him. "Ten little ogre boys went out to dine . . . " Asmo whispered into Cailen's ear, causing him to shake even more erratically, his eyes widening further with fear that no voice could conceive. Fear that his death would have that wretched poem, that poem that he himself enjoyed profusely as he had killed his victims. He saw three small glints--the bullets. Asmodium had whispered the poem into Cailen's ear. Letting him hear his own written poem, as he had slowly, agonizingly, pushed two bullets into both of Cailen's eyes with the pad of his thumb, causing ripping screams to erupt through the halls. He did this slowly, relishing the raw screams of utter pain pierce his hearing and fill his thoughts with blood. When Asmo finally said: "One little ogre boy left all alone . . . " He left a pressured pause. Causing Cailen to nearly go insane with fearful anticipation. "He went and shot himself . . . " Asmo held the bullet. "And then . . . " He jammed it straight into Cailen's skull. "There were none." *''Anyone who can find which one of my stories I referenced gets free art. Good luck.''